fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival
Survival [[Survival 17/1/16]] - Samoa Joe vs Alberto Del Rio vs Roman Reigns vs Dolph Ziggler vs Viktor vs Kane vs Konnor vs Big Show vs Cesaro vs Rob Van Dam vs CM Punk vs John Cena vs Sheamus vs Dean Ambrose vs Apollo Crews vs Wade Barrett vs Kurt Angle vs Rusev vs Christian vs The Undertaker - 20 Man Battle Royal to Crown the First Survival World Champion [http://fantasybooking.wikia.com/wiki/Survival_24/1/16 Survival 24/1/16] - Samoa Joe and CM Punk vs Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns [http://fantasybooking.wikia.com/wiki/Survival_27/1/16 Survival 27/1/16] - CM Punk vs Brock Lesnar - #1 Contender for Survival World Championship [http://fantasybooking.wikia.com/wiki/Survival_3/2/16 Survival 3/2/16] - Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar, and Roman Reigns vs Alberto del Rio, Samoa Joe, and CM Punk '''[http://fantasybooking.wikia.com/wiki/Survival:_The_Ultimatum Survival: The Ultimatum] - Roman Reigns vs CM Punk''' [[Survival 17/2/16]] - Roman Reigns vs Dolph Ziggler [[Survival 24/2/16]] - CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan [[Survival 2/3/16]] - Apollo Crews vs CM Punk and John Cena [[Survival 9/3/16]] - Dean Ambrose vs Cesaro [[Survival 16/3/16]] - Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns vs Cesaro, CM Punk, John Cena, and Samoa Joe [[Survival 23/3/16]] - Samoa Joe vs Seth Rollins - #1 Contender for Survival World Championship [[Survival 30/3/16]] - Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe [[Survival 6/4/16]] - Samoa Joe vs Seth Rollins [[Survival 13/4/16]] - Roman Reigns, Samoa Joe, and Daniel Bryan vs Seth Rollins, John Cena, and CM Punk [[Survival 20/4/16 Road to Civil War]] - Cesaro (c) vs Sami Zayn - Intercontinental Championship [[Survival 27/4/16 Road to Civil War]] - Kevin Owens vs Daniel Bryan [[Survival 4/5/16 Road to Civil War]] - Seth Rollins and Cesaro vs Kevin Owens and Hiroshi Tanahashi '''[[Survival Supershow 18/5/16 Fallout]] - Roman Reigns vs Cesaro''' [[Survival 25/5/16]] - Roman Reigns, Sami Zayn, and Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins, Cesaro, and Samoa Joe [[Survival 1/6/16]] - Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose [[Survival 8/6/16]] - Seth Rollins and Kane vs Dean Ambrose and Daniel Bryan vs Roman Reigns and Apollo Crews [[Survival 15/6/16]] - Dean Ambrose vs Mr. Kennedy [[Survival 22/6/16]] - CM Punk and Mr. Kennedy vs Sheamus and Wade Barrett [[Survival 29/6/16]] - Mr. Kennedy vs Roman Reigns [[Survival 27/7/16]] - Chris Hero vs James Storm [[Survival 3/8/16]] - Seth Rollins vs Dolph Ziggler [[Survival 10/8/16]] - Chris Hero and Seth Rollins vs Cesaro and Bobby Roode [[Survival 24/8/16]] - Mr. Kennedy vs Dolph Ziggler, Cesaro, and CM Punk [[Survival 31/8/16]] - Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose vs Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler [[Survival 7/9/16]] - Bray Wyatt vs Dean Ambrose - No DQ [[Survival 21/9/16]] - Dean Ambrose vs Ryback [[Survival 28/9/16]] - Luke Harper vs Bubba Ray Dudley - KOTR Round of 16 [[Survival 5/10/16]] - Kurt Angle vs Chris Hero - KOTR Quarterfinals [[Primal Warfare|'''Primal Warfare''']]''' (16/10/16)''' - CM Punk (c) vs Dean Ambrose vs Bray Wyatt - Triple Threat Match for the Survival World Championship [[Survival 19/10/16 (Road to COK)]] - Samoa Joe vs Chris Hero - KOTR Finals [[Survival 26/10/16 (Road to COK)]] - Seth Rollins vs John Cena [[Survival 9/11/16 (Road to COK)]] - Dean Ambrose vs CM Punk [[Survival 16/11/16 (Road to CR)]] - CM Punk vs Samoa Joe [[Survival 23/11/16 (Road to CR)]] - Dean Ambrose vs Kurt Angle - Lumberjack match for US Championship [[Survival 30/11/16 (Road to CR)]] - Samoa Joe vs Big Show [[Survival 7/12/16 (Road to CR)]] - The United Nations (Alberto Del Rio, Kurt Angle, Rusev, Wade Barrett and Sheamus) vs The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman and Luke Harper), Kane and Bubba Ray Dudley in a 10 men tag team match [[Catalytic Resolution|'''Catalytic Resolution''']]''' (12/12/16)''' - The Shield vs The 4th Reich in a 10 vs 10 Hell in a Cell Elimination match [[Survival 14/12/16 + Ep1 Survive This]] - Johnny Mundo (c) vs Apollo Crews - Singles Match for Intercontinental Championship. Guests for Survive This: The Miz and Apollo Crews. [[Survival 21/12/16+Survive This Ep 2]] - Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the Survival World Championship at Royal Rumble. Guests for Survive This: Kurt Angle and John Cena. [[Survival 4/1/17]] - Cody Rhodes vs Dean Ambrose vs Chris Hero vs Alberto Del Rio vs Kane vs Sheamus in a 6 Men Pack Challenge for the last spot of the Royal Rumble [[Survival 18/1/17]] - John Cena and Kurt Angle vs Dolph Ziggler and Samoa Joe [[Survival 25/1/17]] - John Cena (c) vs Samoa Joe - Singles Match for the Survival World Championship. Guests for Survive This: Nikki Cross and Kurt Angle. [[Survival 1/2/17]] - John Cena vs Big Show [[Survival 8/2/17]] - Samoa Joe, Randy Orton, Johnny Mundo and Cody Rhodes vs Kurt Angle, Big Show, The Miz and Alberto Del Rio Roster Women Roster Staff Championship Survival World Championship Intercontinental Championship United States Championship Survival Tag Team Championship =